


Losing Count

by winterhats



Category: Kagerou Project, Mekakucity Actors
Genre: F/M, I know my last fic was nsfw as well don't judge me, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Content, post-STR
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 12:50:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16408838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterhats/pseuds/winterhats
Summary: Takane's shy and Haruka thinks that's very cute. At least until it becomes frustrating.





	Losing Count

**Author's Note:**

> *COUGHS, COUGHS, COUGHS...*
> 
> So, as a matter of fact, I'm in a nsfw mood. It happens to all of us, so I'm not here to excuse myself... (well, only about the fact that I put zero effort in this fic). I mean, if you're reading these notes it means you've clicked, so you're just as bad as me, muahahaha. Don't worry, after this I'll go back to my fluff fest...!
> 
> Also, I caught up on Kagepro news... I'm excited for the new album, and happy that Haruka is getting a song! Let's celebrate with nsfw harutaka, shall we? Just tell me if you spot my shame in the way, since I can't seem to find it.

Both of them knew it'd happen at some point; or at least, Haruka hoped it would. He did and does, after all, think of Takane this way.

He'd always think about running his hands through her hair, about hearing her gasp his name on his ear and feeling the warmth of her skin against his hands.

Back then he had been ashamed of it, and only when he felt at his lowest he'd let those thoughts to intrude in his mind. He'd allow himself to think of such an intimate situation with his classmate, his only friend. In the kind of intimacy where she liked him and wanted him to touch her. In the kind of intimacy where she wanted to touch him.

But after everything had ended and Haruka found himself with a second chance in life, he didn't leave room for those thoughts of his. Because he was too busy enjoying the fact that he gets to have a future now.

A future with Takane, who actually loves him back and who actually likes to hold hands and go on dates with him, who likes to hug and kiss him.

After they had officially became a couple, Haruka realized his head hadn't been flooded with the image of whispering sweet nothings into her ear like back then. So the first time their sweet kissing gets out of hand, he's taken off guard.

They had been together in bed, allowing their good night kiss to last a little longer than it had to, until they decided they didn't want to say good night at all and this was more fun. Her mouth moved softly and slowly against his, and even though his lips felt swollen because of how long they had been making out, Haruka couldn't find it in him to do absolutely anything other than kiss back and sink his hand in her hair.

He had noticed he felt dizzy when he caught up on the fact Takane had somehow ended on top of him, straddling his lap as she continued with those gentle kisses that were driving him crazy with love. So he can't say anything, because his mouth is occupied with hers. And even if it wasn't, Haruka wouldn't have said anything either.

It just felt nice, to be together like this, because he knows they deserve it. It feels casual and normal, and it's not like anything out of the ordinary is happening. They're just kissing, and it's not the first time they do, or that he felt dizzy during it. It's just the first time he actually acknowledges it, and that, ah... that he suddenly thinks it's a good thing he was laying down because it honestly felt like he was about to pass out. It's then when Haruka notices that okay, maybe something more was happening.

His brain felt hot and useless, and he only realizes that this "dizziness" was actually arousal when Takane breaks apart, keeping herself close in a way their noses are touching. They breathed against each other's mouths, and almost like she had been reading his mind, she announced to him,

"I – I feel dizzy..."

Her words made him even more flustered than he already was. He could only let a stutter out, not even sure of what he wanted to say, and ended up nodding... for some reason.

Haruka isn't sure how Takane must've interpreted that nod as, but she had unhurriedly leaned back, perhaps to get off of him and finally call it a night out of embarrassment.

But she has a face he's never seen on her before, in which her eyes look cloudy and pleading. She nodded back, and Haruka doesn't know what that means in the slightlest but he nodded again. God, that's awkward.

And then possibility of this meaning that she was as turned on as him barged into his mind, making his head spin over empty thoughts he couldn't even finish processing. Haruka had his girlfriend on top of him, and both were turned on, and he didn't know what to do. At all.

They've never talked about this and it's been a while since he has even _thought_  of it. He has been too distracted with catching up on all of their lost days, after all. He just wasn't counting on Takane thinking about it on her own though.

Because she did seem to know what to do. Or perhaps she didn't, but she did do something, and that's honestly enough for Haruka to think she's got everything figured out because Takane is cool like that.

She had started to move on top of him, without saying anything, as he tried to force upon himself any kind of ability to think properly. But he couldn't, because despite their clothes were in the way he could still feel everything. She kept her eyes on him the whole time, round and open, as she experimentally rubbed herself against his hard-on.

Both made sounds, but they were tiny, clothed-mouthed sounds that didn't make it past their throats.

He watched her back, as if having a silent conversation through their eyes, about how okay both of them are with this; a silent agreement of this being yet another mutual feeling they have for each other.

It doesn't go further than that, that night. It ends with both of them even _more_  dizzy than before, and with Takane having to awkwardly say she needed to use the bathroom. And she takes her painful time to come back, leaving Haruka alone in their bedroom and consequently, his mind free to imagine what she must be doing in there.

But it worked as a way to be aware of each other and keep in mind that this would happen. To prepare themselves and to feel actually ready once it did.

And when it _did_ , it doesn't take too long to. Because after the first "incident", they couldn't even look at each other in the eye anymore, and having sex for the first time was what ended up fixing it.

Takane had been on top again, because she kept insisting he shouldn't be so reckless with his body. Despite that, she was the one who continued shivering on his lap and had to be held from her hips to ride him properly. But Haruka's joyful through it all.

She has been so sweet and gentle. So soft and perfect, so slow and loving. He had studied her with his touch and listened to her moans with happiness and relief that almost brought him to tears. Because he's so glad he can make her feel good, even if she's not really letting him do anything. He's so glad Takane sees him this way too.

It feels like she's his and Haruka is so happy, because he also feels like Takane's and he doesn't want it any other way.

 

 

The second time is much like the first time. She's as adorably shy as she was then, after all. Her hands were hesitant, and they trembled as she touched him. It made him nervous, to see how much she stared as she pumped his dick lightly. She watched intently until he got embarrassed enough to ask her to _please_  stop staring at it, because even if he knew it couldn't be helped that she'd be curious, it was too much.

Obviously Takane told him to shut up, and that she wasn't staring. That _why_  would she stare. He had smiled at her, because she looked so cute with her cheeks red like this, and because he loves the way her small hand feels on him as it moved up and down.

Then she had insisted to be on top again, and of course he complied. Haruka finds himself as the luckiest person in the world simply because he gets to do these things with her; because she wants to do these things with him.

 

 

The third time is the same. Takane touches him, she kisses him and they laugh with each other because they're together like this and sometimes neither can't believe it. She took his hand when it attempted to make its way down her body, and she makes him cup her breast with it instead. He would've asked why if she hadn't quickly swallowed his unsaid words with another kiss as she braced herself up on her knees to go again. The fourth time comes immediately after the third one.

 

 

The fifth time Haruka _somehow_  manages to end up on top. Maybe it's because Takane was too into it to notice or avoid it. She wraps her arms around his neck as he thrusts back and forth, even if both had yet to take off their underwear. He showered her body in kisses and hickeys that have been making her squirm, but as soon as he started trailing down with butterfly kisses Takane puts a hand on his shoulder and looks at him with a very red face,

"Th – that place is off limits to kiss!" she had said, adorable as ever. Haruka smiled because she's just way, way too cute. He came back up and kissed her.

"Okay," he had answered; it was fine. They're still new to this, after all, and his partner is a shy girl who he doesn't want to make uncomfortable. He lets his tongue meld with hers for a moment before pulling away to ask something else, "What about touch?"

His fingers hover tentatively beneath her navel, since he mostly voiced the question in a rhetorical way. He wouldn't expect her to say no, because Takane looks really... desperate, to put it in a way. Haruka feels so lucky to get to see her like that.

So he was actually surprised when she shook her head no. She offered that (incredibly cute) pout of hers as she did so, closing her legs when she felt the tip of his finger caress her, "It's too embarrassing..."

That's fine, too, Haruka thinks. He just nodded again and went back to kissing her.

So despite Haruka really wants to give her more, _so_ much more because she deserves to feel pleasure and he really, _really_  wants to be responsible for that pleasure, they'll have to stick to the usual until she decides otherwise.

Takane's just shy. That's very cute.

 

 

That's what he thinks, at least, until their sixth time happens. They had been making out, softly as ever, when Takane stopped to get on her knees instead. It took him more time that he'd like to admit to realize what she planned to do.

But in his defense, the Takane he knows is shy. She touched him for a moment, his dick hardening more against her palm, before she opened her mouth.

Her wet lips locked around the tip, her head starting to slowly move back and forth, and he had to practically _pray_  not to come instantly as things happened. Because Takane looks so small, so nervous and so, so cute right now.

He had moaned her name, which seems to encourage her, because as soon as she hears it the movement of her head forgets the hesitation and becomes faster. Apparently more sure of herself, she started to get the rest of the length inside her mouth.

Haruka rests his hand on her head through all of it. Takane, eventually, takes it out to catch a quick breath, and when she does, Haruka has to remind himself how to breathe. Because she doesn't simply _take it out_ , no, she makes sure to be slow, to run her tongue along him, and to keep her eyes up on him the entire time.

And the way she does that, the way she carefully watches his face from down there as she breathed through her mouth and his dick brushed against her lips, is not shy at all. It just isn't.

Takane breaks eye contact when she takes him in again, but Haruka's brain officially stopped working after that look. He's lost in her and he can't find himself back.

Despite he really tried not to, he ends up coming fairly quickly. He didn't warn her, so Takane had pulled away with a grimace, spitting in between her closed lips.

The cum and saliva slowly makes its way down her chin, and she probably didn't think it through, because at the realization she nervously brings a hand to her mouth and frenetically gets up to look for tissues. Haruka wasn't about to ever forget that image, though.

She came back to straddle him as soon as she was done cleaning herself up, as he had been too lovestruck to even attempt to move from his spot.

"W – was that okay?" she questioned, looking away and feigning a desinterested tone. Haruka immediately nods, but Takane didn't seem convinced in the slightlest. "...Y – you sure? I didn't... hurt you with my teeth or something?"

God, of course not. He feels the ghost of her soft tongue on him as he answers, "No, Takane, it was very good!"

"O... Okay, g – good then," although his eager words clearly embarrassed her, Takane offers another smile in relief, obviously very content with his response.

Haruka, again, thought that she looked very calm and more confident than usual, so as he smiled back, he took the chance to ask, "Let me return the favor?"

She kissed him as soon as the question floated out, and he got excited and hopeful because if anything, that's a good sign. But in the middle of the kiss, Takane said, "Yeah, in your dreams."

Yes, of course that in his dreams. All the time. That's why he's asking.

Still, she sounded very sarcastic, so Haruka had pouted instead of voicing those thoughts. This pout, unfortunately, was the button to press to make Takane's embarrassment come back.

Her face explodes into a pink color, and suddenly Haruka can't believe this is the same girl who was watching him so lasciviously _minutes_  ago. "Wait. You... you were serious!? N – no way, it's too embarrassing!"

He lets out a giggle, but instantly realizes it's forced, "Okay. I understand."

Enomoto Takane is just a complicated person, Haruka thinks, not for the first time.

 

 

Then it comes their eighth. When he reaches down in between her legs to touch her, Takane closes them up. Haruka sighs in the crook of her neck.

 

 

And then it's the ninth; Haruka asks her again if he can touch her this time. She says no, that it's too embarrassing.

He decides to ask again later, after he noticed she was touching herself while giving him head. He says please. Takane looks away and says no, it's too embarrassing.

 

 

Their tenth is around the time Haruka loses count. It's also by the time he realizes Takane's starting to soften up.

He was delighted when she doesn't close up when his hand travelled down her body, feeling her squirm underneath him instead. She's too occupied with their kiss, he figured, as he caressed her over her underwear, using the tip of his fingers to rub slowly against the fabric until it's not slow anymore.

He pushes them back and forth as much as the already damp cloth of her knickers allows him to, her hips quivering slightly as she moved them along, and then Takane moans loudly inside his mouth.

He was about to slip his hand inside her underwear, but she closed her legs, having remembered herself after hearing the noise she had just made. When he looks at her questioningly, since she was _clearly_  enjoying it, he pleads, "Let me?"

Takane says it's embarrassing.

 

 

He notices Takane is actually very loud in bed one time he's doing her from behind. She always tries to avoid making sounds, but it seems that she really can't help it, Haruka's _very_  glad to notice. He thinks it's very cute and that he's very lucky to hear her.

"H – Haruka," she kept moaning out, whilst he kept slamming his hips against hers. "Haruka, Haruka, _Haruka._ "

"I'm here," he tells her, pressing a kiss on the back of her shoulder. "I'm right here."

She whines loudly again after a particularly strong movement of his, and since she was on all fours under him, she couldn't really do much aside from struggling to keep herself up. "Sh – shit, _Haruka–_ "

As Takane whimpered his name, he could only smile against her skin. Despite she's obviously not looking for an answer, he groans on her ear, "Y – yes, love, tell me."

"G – GOD, _SHIT_ , don't you _fucking stop!_ " she screams out, and he manages a laugh in between his own shaky breaths. "I love you so fucking much– "

He nuzzles on her neck, almost having to remind himself that she's real and this is happening, because Haruka sometimes can't believe his luck, "I love you, too."

In moments like these, Haruka feels a little better. At least he can return the favor to Takane in one way.

 

 

At some point, Haruka loses his patience.

It felt strange, to say the least. He prides himself in being a very understanding, patient person, so feeling this way is unfamiliar and overwhelming. But he really couldn't take to hear Takane say "it's embarrassing" one more time.

At first it had been cute. Now it's the worst thing he can hear her say.

"It's just–"

"Embarrassing, I know," Haruka finishes Takane's sentence for her, and she must've noticed the slight annoyment in his voice, as if calling her out on it, because she looks a little surprised.

Her expression softens up, changing into a dejected one, and at the sight of it Haruka is sure he ruined the mood by being so insistent again. He should really give up on this, he thinks, and sighs, "Why won't you let yourself relax, Takane?"

"I relax. I'm a very chill person."

"I mean in bed, when we're together like this."

"I do," she weakly defends herself, playing dumb to the problem and pretending to be annoyed instead. "W – we do a lot of things–"

"No. _You_  do a lot of things," he cuts her off, and Takane somehow manages to blush even more. "It's like... all I do for you is... make love to you, basically."

"Who says _make love_. Just say fuck, Haruka."

"Takane, I'm serious. I wanna do things to you, too."

The statement makes her go rigid, "Y – you do?"

He nods, hopeful, but Takane doesn't say anything. Maybe she thought this wouldn't affect him as much as it did, but to Haruka, it was tragic.

It's not that he isn't satisfied, but it could be better. He really wants to make it better; he really wants to make her feel good as well.

He was about to sigh in defeat when he catches her stealing a glance of him.

She immediately looks away again, but he sees the kind of expression she's making. It's the one she makes everytime he attempts to touch her. It's this clouded gaze, the same one she had done the first time they were together in a situation like this, but the difference is that this time, he knows it means she's turned on.

"Wh – what things?"

He swallows, because her voice sounded small and helpless, as she puts her hands over her bare breasts as if to hide them. Haruka doesn't like when she does that, because she's beautiful and she should never feel like she's not, but at the same time it makes him lose his mind, and he wants to place her thighs over his shoulders each time he sees her do it.

God, despite his efforts to be frustrated with it, Takane's shyness continues to be the cutest thing in the world.

"What things, what things," he repeats, slowly, even if he was so impatient already. "I really wonder."

Because Takane doesn't push him away. She just tries not to give in, but Haruka wants to fix that. "It's really embarrassing."

He thought he would lose it if he heard her say that again, but this time she sounds tentative, like he needed to read in between the lines. It's inviting.

She jumps a little under him when he caresses the skin beneath her navel. He doesn't ask for permission this time,

"Let me."

It's not a question, and that seems to set something off inside of her because Takane actually _nods_ , and Haruka can't believe she did it in such an immediate and meek way.

Her legs try to shiver and close, but he already put his own in between them to avoid that. Luckily, she seemed to be struggling with her embarrassment, so it doesn't get in the way again.

He hooks his fingers at the sides of her knickers, and her mouth twitches. He can almost hear her repeating how embarrassing this is, but what she ends up blurting out is,

"Ta – take care of me, alright?"

And that, personally, it's what sets off something inside of _him._ In lightning speed, Haruka slips her off of her underwear and Takane moves the right way to allow him to. Tonight is about her.


End file.
